Pretty Faces
by Fading Footprints
Summary: Claire Lyons is about to learn what life is about. Friendships will be broken, hearts torn in two, college will be around the corner, and the stress is never ending. Claire is a senior in high school and preparing for her next chapter in life, but her book is far from ever being over. AU. Non-Cannon.
1. Trailer

**Hey ya'll so I came up with a cool concept of intertwining my own life with the Clique Series. It is going to be very personal for me, and there will be some chapters that will be hard to write since it is all so real. I think it is important to show people, that we all do struggle and it's not always so happy-go-lucky. I hope you all will end up liking it, and if not than I will deal with the criticism that is going to come with this story. This is my full circle of since my other account on here has been here for almost four years now. I truly do hope you can appreciate what I'm doing and how much it takes for me to re-open these old wounds.**

**Thank you,**

**Fading Footprints.**

* * *

Trailer:

**_Being young is supposed to be fun,_**

_"Claire, why do you like him? He is totally disgusting and not to mention totally not boyfriend material."_

_"He will be guy number...25, is it?"_

_"Why don't you flat out call me a slut, instead of dancing around the word?"_

_"Chill out, we are just joking around. Don't take it so personal."_

**_But they forget to tell you that it is also hard,_**

_"Claire, you need to figure out what you want to do with the rest of your life."_

_"I'd rather go back to pre-school when we took naps and only had a half day of school."_

_"College is important so don't waste your time of those stupid friends of yours."_

**_Love is a rare gem to find in high school,_**

_"I think it's best if we break up."_

_"It isn't cheating unless you are caught."_

_"I thought you were cheating on me, so I kissed this girl..."_

**_It usually doesn't last,_**

_"Why do you push people away?"_

_"I never did love you."_

_"I'm not a one girl kind of guy."_

_"You're too young for me."_

**_Friends aren't always there for you,_**

_"I played match-maker and hooked them up."_

_"How could you? That was my ex-boyfriend and friend, you just put together and you did it behind my back."_

_"I won't chose sides."_

_"You weren't there for me when I needed you to be, and you only came to me when you needed me."_

**_When everything goes bad it can only get worse,_**

_"I'm failing out of college, and I have no friends because they chose an ex over a friend."_

_"Nothing is going right, and I'm so sick of falling in love."_

_"It's time for the played to become the player."_

**_When you think your life is over,_**

_"All I do is work, and yet I'm not happy with myself."_

_"It's because, you know you have much more potential than you give yourself credit for."_

_"Life isn't always easy, and at some point we always lose our way."_

_"You're not the only one struggling to find out what they want to do or who they want to be."_

**_It's only just begun,_**

_"What's your name?"_

_"Claire, I'm sorry but I have never seen you around these parts before."_

_"It could be because I am new to New York or it could be you aren't good at keeping your eyes open to the world."_

_"Listen, I'm not looking for that kind of thing."_

_"I thought everyone liked being able to see, but I guess you could be an exception."_

_"I meant, I am not into flirting or dating anyone right now."_

_"Well, that is fantastic because I am not looking to date anyone either."_

**_Before you know it everything is changing,_**

_"I heard some news about your ex..."_

_"I really don't care about them."_

_"You really do like this guy, don't you?"_

_"I think I more than like him, I am in love with him."_

_"You barely even started dating, and you have a history of falling too fast."_

_"We may have only been dating for a couple months, but I feel like I have known him longer than that. It's a different kind of feeling than the ones before."_

**_Life for once seems to be in your favor,_**

_"I want to go back to school, and finish what I started."_

_"We fully support that decision, and we think it is wise of you to have taken the time to decide what you truly wanted to do."_

_"I miss our friendship."_

_"Let's meet up and catch up."_

_"You seem very happy in your relationship."_

_"The happiest, I have ever been."_

**_But there will always be challenges,_**

_"Are you ready to talk about it now?"_

_"I don't think I can ever get over what you did to me."_

_"When do you want to move in with each other?"_

_"Do you have the finances to support yourself?"_

_"I can't ever be friends with you ever again."_

**_After-all this is your life and your destiny,_**

_"After all these years, I still don't regret a single thing."_

_"There really isn't a point of regretting anything, because at some point in your life that was everything you wanted. Why be ashamed of wanting something?"_

_"People get too offended, and that's why we have to be "polite" instead of speaking the truth we allow lies to dictate our lives."_

_"You really did make all the right decisions."_

_"You chose to be happy, no one else can make you happy except yourself."_

**Pretty Faces.**

**Starring:**

**Claire Lyons,**

**Massie Block,**

**Kristen Gregory,**

**Dylan Marvil,**

**Alicia Rivera,**

**Layne Abeley,**

**Derrick Harrington,**

**Todd Lyons,**

**Cam Fisher,**

**Chris Plovert,**

**Kemp Hurley,**

**Landon Crane,**

**Josh Hotz,**

**and James Williams.**

* * *

**Like the Trailer? Review it for the first chapter!**


	2. Pretty Committee or Pretty Faces?

**Hey ya'll so I came up with a cool concept of intertwining my own life with the Clique Series. It is going to be very personal for me, and there will be some chapters that will be hard to write since it is all so real. I think it is important to show people, that we all do struggle and it's not always so happy-go-lucky. I hope you all will end up liking it, and if not than I will deal with the criticism that is going to come with this story. This is my full circle of since my other account on here has been here for almost four years now. I truly do hope you can appreciate what I'm doing and how much it takes for me to re-open these old wounds.**

**Thank you,**

**Fading Footprints.**

**P.S. sorry for the long wait for the first chapter.**

* * *

Have you ever felt as though, you don't belong anywhere? Not even with the people, you call your own friends? I know that I have felt this numerous times in my life, because I've always been a drifter. I have drifted from group to group; never feeling as though I truly belong there. Until I moved to Westchester, New York and weaseled my way into the Pretty Committee.

The Pretty Committee consists of the ring-leader, Massie Block; Beta second command Alicia Rivera; next in line Dylan Marvil; then Kristen Gregory follows in short pursuit; and finally myself who is technically the first beta in command.

Massie Block is the Queen of Westchester with the wave on her freshly manicured hands, she can get whatever she desires. She is the b-i-t-c-h: brunette, independent, troublesome, careless, and of course heart-breaker.

I managed to outsmart Massie Block, and her moron of followers to gain a pathway into their group. Massie was pissed that her friends turned on her, for the new girl. At first Massie, and I weren't good friends at all. It took months for me to gain her trust, and when I did she liked me more than Alicia Rivera her former number beta.

"Claire, hurry up or else you will be late for school...again." My mother hollered up the stairs.

I pulled on my DKNY dark blue skinny jeans (Massie donated them to me), threw on my blue Ella Moss lace long-sleeve over my black Juicy tank-top (Dylan gave them to me). My shoulder-length blonde hair is straight with two french braids tying together in the back held by blonde bobby-pins.

My parents aren't as rich as Massie's or Alicia's or even Dylan's, but they still manage to put a roof over our head and we always have food in the house. We are on the higher end of the middle-class, but to the rest of friends that isn't good enough. The only thing the Pretty Committee cares more about than boys is money, and they will never be in short supply of money.

"Claire, this will be the last and final time I write you note because of tardiness." My mother warned as I hurried out the door and into my car.

Even though she always says it's the "last time" it never truly is, because the last thing my mother wants is an imperfect record on any of her kids. I quickly sped off in my black Grand Prix GT, passing a lot of slow drivers to try to make it on time to school. I hate how the kids at my school automatically are granted a new 2013 car, while I have a handy-down car off the junk lot.

After twenty-minutes, I finally made it to the familiar brick building and park in the back lot of the student parking. I hate going to a school that I don't belong to, but unfortunately for me everyone else thinks I belong because of my status.

"Claire Lyons, well it is a pleasure to see you have finally made it school," Mrs. Block, the principal said as she stopped me in the hallway. Mrs. Block has been our principal since middle school, and the tall, slender, fifty-year old brunette woman has been on my ass about being tardy ever since seventh grade. "Tell your mother if you are late one time, you will be expelled. I'm done with these "dentist" appointments every single morning, and you need to prepare yourself for college."

I nodded my head, and walked on to my first hour as Mrs. Block headed back into her office to deal with the other delinquents. Even though, I am late all the time; I'm no trouble-maker when it comes to some of the students at this school. I don't do drugs, or smoke cigarettes, and I only drink once in awhile not every weekend.

"Ms. Lyons, it is a honor that you could make it your pre-calculus class. Now find your seat, and pay attention." Mr. Juba said as I walked in on his lecture. The short, chubby, grey haired old man is one of the best math teachers I have ever had.

He isn't the best, because he goofs off and makes us all laugh; he is the best because he actually knows how to teach math. I have never been too good with math, but so far I'm getting a B+ in this class and that is the best feeling in the world.

"You see children; the X is on the outside smoking. He's a bad student, and the Y is on the inside learning...good student." Mr. Juba said, as he went on with our notes alternating colored markers as he went.

After finishing our notes, Mr. Juba assigned us 1-100 on page 83 odd numbers only. The class bell rung and we left headed to our second hours. I didn't get too far, before Massie Block pulled me aside to talk.

"Claire, you know that if you are late, you have to tell me." Massie said as we walked up the stairs to the second floor, passing by Sophomores, and Freshmen.

Massie is dressed to the nine or in her case ten; wearing dark washed Michael Kors skinny jeans, a purple Ella Moss button-down Chiffon, and black Gucci high heels. Her hair is of course curled in ringlets with her signature gold hoop earrings dangling from her ears.

"Sorry, I just have been busy lately with a lot on my mind-" I was interrupted by Massie.

"If you are too "busy" for the Pretty Committee then maybe you shouldn't be apart of this group." Massie said coldly, and then with a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with people like her, but then I start to think of all the good times we have had and out-weighs the bad. I do however think that the "Pretty Committee" should be re-named the "Pretty Faces", because the bond between us only is as strong as our looks, and money.

This is just the beginning of a rough senior year.

* * *

**Review it maybe?**


	3. Cold Hearted or Misunderstood?

**Hey ya'll so I came up with a cool concept of intertwining my own life with the Clique Series. It is going to be very personal for me, and there will be some chapters that will be hard to write since it is all so real. I think it is important to show people, that we all do struggle and it's not always so happy-go-lucky. I hope you all will end up liking it, and if not than I will deal with the criticism that is going to come with this story. This is my full circle of since my other account on here has been here for almost four years now. I truly do hope you can appreciate what I'm doing and how much it takes for me to re-open these old wounds.**

**Thank you,**

**Fading Footprints.**

**P.S. thanks for the reviews and to the "guest" review um thanks if you really do know who I am then I am impressed.**

* * *

The first week of school went by slow and uneventful. It is finally the weekend, and even though I should be beyond excited...I'm not. I thought I could handle going to school with him, and pretending that nothing ever happened...but I can't. Even though I am a pretty girl, I have always felt like I was an ugly duckling because guys never wanted to be seen out with me.

Josh Hotz for example; the super hot Mexican-American soccer star with dark hair and eyes; was hooking up with me for three straight months. I have now realized that he was hooking up with many other girls at the same time, but he made me feel good about myself. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was pretty but at the same time not pretty enough. I almost lost my virginity to this guy, but I think that I realized that to him, I was nothing but a hook-up and I didn't want to loose it that way.

Josh Hotz, wasn't even the start of guys hiding their feelings for me to the rest of the school. It actually all started with the dirty blonde hair, all-star soccer goalie, and notorious player, Derrick Harrington. Derrick, and I actually flirted at the end of Sophomore year, but he never asked me out until Junior year. We kept our relationship a secret, because Dylan Marvil hated Derrick and he didn't want that to come between us. Although it didn't matter, because a month later, he dumped me for another girl. We never even kissed, but I was still hurt.

"Claire, didn't you hook-up with Cam Fisher last year?" Kristen Gregory asked as we all laid around Massie's purple and white bedroom. I know the reason why she is asking, because Kristen has a crush on Cam and wants my permission to date him even though they have been hooking up for the last three months.

"What difference does it make? Last year is last year, and I wouldn't waste another minute on Cam." I lied to her as I flipped through the newest Cosmo magazine. The truth is Cam is the only guy I regret shutting out.

Cam, and I go way back to our childhood years. Both of our older brothers played on the same baseball team, and we would always hang out with our little gang at the parks and just play around. He never knew until later, that I had the biggest crush on him.

_Flashback:_

_"Claire, we have been hanging out for almost a month or so and you just recently you have started to shut me out. Why are you?" Cam asked me as we sat there on an old dirt road in his black Chevrolet pickup truck. _

_"I don't know, why I push anyone out I just do it. I really do like you Cam, and I am sorry if I hurt you." I said holding back the tears, because every time I seemed to mess up the start of something great. _

_"I can't do this anymore." Cam said flatly, and I knew by the look in his eyes that he is serious. _

_"Fine, whatever just drop me off." I said now angrily, and with that said he dropped me back at my house. _

_We didn't speak another word to each other on the car ride back to my house._

_End of flashback:_

I've always been good at ruining relationships and if there was some kind of award for it, I would be a sure winner. Cam, and I haven't spoke since then, but I don't blame him. I was mean, and the sad part is I never even cried, because I already started letting those feelings for him disappear.

"Kristen, if you really want to date Cam then date him, but whatever you do don't hurt him." I told Kristen the truth, because Cam deserves the best and I'm anything but that. If Kristen likes him and treats him right, then I couldn't ask for anything more. However if she does break his heart, well then I won't be responsible for what comes next.

"Why do you even care about him?" Dylan asked point blank. She perched up from the white chair, she had been seating on and is now looking at me intently.

"I've known him longer than any of you have, and I knew his dad unlike any of you. We had a connection, based off baseball and the fact that our brothers played for his dad before he died in the car crash. The last thing, I will ever let happen is someone to hurt him, because he doesn't need anymore pain in his life." I confessed to knowing about the accident more than I ever let on beforehand.

It was a tragic accident that almost killed Cam, his brother, and mother along with their dad/husband. None of them were wearing seat belts, and they were in the hospital for a very long time. My family went to his funeral, but I couldn't bring myself into going, and not a day goes by that I wish I had gone, but I can't change the past.

"Claire, aren't you on guy number twenty-five now?" Alicia Rivera asked changing the subject.

I don't even know why I put up with their judgmental behavior, but for some stupid reason, I do. I guess I always thought that is what you do with friends, but sometimes I feel I put up with it too much. I am a people-pleaser and it does have a huge disadvantage to it, when people use you.

"Why don't you just call me the slut from now on." I snapped back angrily as I picked myself up from the floor and started heading towards the door.

"Claire, chill out we were just joking around." Massie said trying to lure me back to the sleepover, but I was so over it.

I slammed the door behind me, and drove off not wanting to go back home. Instead I wound up at my secret get-away spot, and instantly I felt at ease. It's a small town outside of Westchester, that is peaceful and drama free.

I walked over to the playground across the street, and just sat down on one of the swings. Sometimes, I wish I could go back to being a kid when everything seemed so incredibly easy and friends were actually your friend.

It's nights like this that make me question everything about my life. Why did my grandparents have to die when I was so young? Why did I have to go through heart-break all the time? Why do I have so many trust issues? Do I have a cold heart? Am I making the right decisions? I ask myself these questions, but they will never have answers.

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write, and I almost cried, but I managed to get through it with no tears. I know that the next chapters will be even harder, but I need it. I know it's okay to cry, and I really appreciate the awesome encouragement that I am receiving from all of you. So thanks a million!**


End file.
